1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bullpen sessions and, more particularly, is concerned with a training bat apparatus for practicing bat handling skills during bullpen sessions in which a pitcher and catcher are practicing pitching and receiving skills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To become “game ready” it is imperative that batters face live pitching as much as possible prior to games. The more “game stress” at-bats a player gets in practice, the better prepared that player will be when he or she starts game play batting.
Traditional batting practice is held using a pitching machine or a live pitcher. The live pitcher is typically not one from the active pitching roster of the team. The pitcher will usually be either a coach or another person capable of maintaining adequate ball control to deliver each pitch within the batter's strike zone so that the batter will be able hit every pitch. A catcher is typically absent during traditional batting practice. Thus, the way traditional batting practice is held does not really simulate “game stress” at-bats.
The inventor herein has perceived a pressing need to overcome the drawbacks of traditional batting practice and find a way to increase the opportunity to hold a batting practice that more closely simulates the conditions of “game stress” at-bats.